


You Can Take the Robin Out of Gotham, but...

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim and Kon on vacation. For the most part.





	You Can Take the Robin Out of Gotham, but...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Spring Break."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 28th-Apr-2011.

“Only you, Tim.” Kon’s scowl was ludicrous, and Tim met it with a frown.

“It’s not _my_ fault girls were getting roofied and assaulted.”

“But you’re the one who noticed the pattern, and the girls, and the sketchy dude.”

Sighing, Tim let his head fall back. It brought the sun into his eyes and he squeezed them shut. “Yes, I’m observant. Oh darn.”

“You _know_ what I mean.”

Tim did know what Kon meant. Kon had dragged him—or, to be literal—flown him down to Florida for Spring Break. Surrounded by drunk strangers in glaring sunlight was basically the last place Tim wanted to be, but Kon wouldn’t have any of Tim’s complaints, citing something about destiny and promise and whatever the hell else. Maybe Kon needed some more discussions with Clark or Kara, get his head straight on that kind of big picture stuff.

Then again, lying on the beach right now was quite spectacular. The water was clear, the sand hot, and if Tim tried he could ignore the blaring music from the DJs a few hundred yards away.

Rolling onto his side to face Kon, Tim answered, “You wanted to sunbathe and pick up girls. Crazily, I was planning on getting work done this week.” Maybe he really was crazy for wanting to finally get a start on some of Batman’s projects while he had the extra time. “But don’t you feel good that we stopped what could have become a really, really horrible thing and kept it at only a really horrible thing?”

Kon turned to look at him from where he was laying on his towel. “You know I do. Creeps need to be locked up. I’m just glad we’re finally relaxing on our trip.”

 _Their_ trip, right, that had been planned all by Kon in an effort to get Tim to loosen up. Because apparently he’d been driving the other Titans crazy and needed a break from his life. Even Nightwing had packed an overnight bag for him, and Kon had picked that up before grabbing Tim from the street while he’d been walking home.

Sighing, Kon exclaimed, “Stop _thinking_ over there about how I basically kidnapped you. Have fun. Look at girls. Go swimming. Drink something. _Sleep_. That domino mask can’t hide the circles under your eyes much longer.”

“Ha ha. I’ll think about it.”

Tim smiled at Kon’s snort and rolled back onto his back. He wouldn’t admit it, but it _was_ nice taking some time to relax. He knew he needed a break from being Robin and Tim Drake and everything else and just be a teen guy.

Doing so felt harder and harder every day.

But having to listen to college guys command each other to _Chug!Chug!Chug!_ and girls hoot at each other and horrible music blasting from everywhere was going to drive him crazy.

Maybe Kon was really psychic, because he asked, “Do you really want to get out of here? We can really go wherever you want. When Bart gets back we can leave. Anywhere in the world you can imagine.”

“Well…” There were a few places he’d love to see, and they didn’t include obnoxious drunks. “Let’s see where Bart maybe wants to go. If it’s okay with you, I know you probably had your heart set on here.” Why, he’d never understand.

“Okay.”

“We’ll be sure to pick someplace with breasts.”

“You better!”

Tim had to be fair, after all. “And maybe no crimes.”

“Even better.”

They’d make it work. Really, anywhere with his friends was a good time for Tim. He wanted to take advantage of any opportunity.

But definitely they needed to get rid of the college spring breakers, because Tim didn’t have enough zip strips on him to keep everyone safe. He’d feel better if he didn’t have to watch them in their revelry.

Vacating Florida was definitely necessary, for many reasons. He didn’t want to need a break from his break.


End file.
